This U19 project brings together a large number of invesfigators of varied expertise generafing different forms of data to characterize immune responses to vaccinated and infected subjects in several sample collecfions. The resulfing multidimensional dataset will be an extremely rich substrate for systematic analyses that not only answer specific quesfions but also invesfigate the possibility of coordinated responses to vaccination across multiple platforms. Leveraging existing database infrastructure at the Broad Institute, we will build a database for this U19 project by adding functionality that accommodates the unique features of different immunophenotypic data. In particular, we will implement an automated pipeline for cytometric data preparation, quality control, and analysis based on our FLAME program. This novel method models mulfidimensional data and extracts parameters such as geometric descripfions of cell populafion clusters and the orientafion of these clusters in mulfidimensional space. This method illustrates the cutting-edge computational methods that we will deploy in this project. Addifional methods will be written and implemented as needed in close collaborafion with the Analysis Team, whose members are also physically located at the Broad Institute.